Tell Me Something
by ellikanellika
Summary: Then he turned around while taking a sip of his drink, their eyes locking. He choked. She gasped. Pikachu did not even move from his spot.


_**Tell Me Something**_

* * *

''Ash? What the-'' Misty asked, surprised to see her best friend, who she had been talking to last night over the phone, thinking he was at the other side of the world. He had been traveling through Kalos and won another competition a few days before. It was still all over the news; the black-haired teen grinning into the camera and enthusiastically explaining what had occurred at the field. During these past years of traveling around the world, training and battling Pokemon, and occasionally saving the world he had met a few legendary Pokemon that enabled him to win.

Misty who was working at her Gym all this time stayed in contact with him and talked to him every week – sometimes even several times a week. They were best friends and always had something to tell each other. Even though they could not meet each other that often, they did not throw away their friendship, but became even closer friends than before. Maybe it was the distance that made it easier to tell each other things they never did before. Like fears and concerns regarding their dreams, and feelings of happiness and gratitude to be doing what they were.

Last night the two of them talked again for more than two hours before Misty had to go back to the Gym. Ash was just telling her about his new plans of traveling through another region, and she explained to him what happened to one of her Pokemon the other day.

Today, she found him at the nearby Café, ordering coffee-to-go, with his huge rucksack on his back, and with Pikachu sleeping on top of it. Misty blinked and gaped at the sight of him in front of her. At first, she thought she simply imagined things, just mistaking someone similar to him with him. Then he turned around while taking a sip of his drink, their eyes locking.

He choked.

She gasped.

Pikachu did not even move from his spot.

''Ash? What the-'' she could not believe it. Her best friend was right in front of her eyes. The 19-year-old guy who was supposed to be at the other side of the world was standing in front of her, coughing and trying to breathe again. Once he was all right, he looked and smiled at her sheepishly, and scratched the back of his head.

''Hey, Misty… I was just on my way to you…'' he told her and gulped a little unsure of her reaction.

Misty was currently speechless and her brain did not comprehend yet that this guy was actually here – in her town – at the Café nearby – in front of her. She stared at him in shock for a very long time it seemed for he started to look around a little unsure of himself.

She finally gained her senses and put her hand over her lips. ''I can't believe it.'' She whispered and stepped closer. She looked up at him; he grew a head taller than her and; and searched his face. He stared back at her, his eyes unwavering. Finally, Misty smiled, her emotions overflowing her senses, and wrapped her arms around his torso. ''You're here.'' She whispered and felt him chuckle into her hair.

''I can't believe you're here.'' She whispered again and turned her face up without letting him go. He was smiling down at her, his face inches away, his Axe deodorant making its way through her nose.

''Yeah… Come, let's go to the Gym.'' He pulled away slightly, but remembered she had nothing to drink. He turned back to the counter to the bewildered and smiling cashier, and ordered another coffee-to-go. Once he received it, he gave it to Misty and took her hand, pulling her out of the Café.

Misty sipped at the drink, while staring at her best friend pulling her with him. She was still in shock and was not able to think straight. Pikachu finally woke up, rubbed it's eyes and once it noticed Misty, it squealed in surprise and jumped onto her shoulder, rubbing it's head at hers. Misty laughed and kissed it on the front head, not noticing Ash glancing at them with a soft smile.

''Hey, Pikachu… Good morning to you too. It's been a long time since I've seen you.''

Pikachu answered her and Misty laughed, at the Pokemon's explanation that he wanted her back to hit his trainer's head sometimes. Ash groaned playfully. ''Don't get any ideas you two.''

The two people and Pokemon walked down the road to the Gym, spring flowers, and blooming trees surrounding them.

Misty finally looked at her friend and shook her head, a playful smile on her lips. ''What did you do, Ash Ketchum? You don't usually come waltzing to me a few days after a contest – especially not after one you just won.''

Ash chuckled a little unsure of himself, but did not let go of her hand. Misty was a little nervous because of that. He was never that affectionate; they hugged of course whenever they saw each other, and they felt close enough to share things with each other, but he never – at least not without a reason – held her hand. Or looked at her like that. With that strange smile and his eyes boring into hers.

''I didn't do anything.'' He rolled his eyes at her and Misty laughed. She did not notice his smile.

''Come on, Ketchum. Tell me. You win one of the hardest competitions in the world and a week later, I find you in front of me. You had to travel at least for three days – taking a long flight, and changing two train stations – to get here. Not to mention we talked yesterday; you must have been hiding at a Pokemon Centre – I can't believe I didn't notice by the way – and you're telling me you didn't do anything?'' she wore a smile to assure him she was not mad, just confused and very curious.

Ash took his time drinking his coffee and once he drank it all up – he seemed a little stressed – he threw the paper cup into the trashcan nearby. Pikachu seemed to laugh at his trainer and Misty was even more confused. ''Did something happen?'' she asked concerned as the boy led her to a bench and made her sit next to him. She put her coffee cup to the side.

Ash glanced at her and took a deep breath. ''All right… I'll tell you… It's been bugging me for a long time, and I can't control it anymore.'' He chuckled at Misty's big concerned eyes. ''No nothing happened, don't worry, Misty. I just needed to do something about this before I get crazy.''

Misty's heart jumped a little and warmth enveloped her chest. She did not know where this was leading but she had a feeling what it might be. No – she hoped. It might be something completely else, but for some time now, she had had a feeling that they were finally on the same page. It was just a feeling, but if her hopes were be fulfilled…

Misty did not say anything. She blinked at him and waited nervously. She really hoped this was about the unspoken tension between them. Ash looked at her sideways, his eyes shining and dancing around nervously. He went through his hair and Misty squeezed his hand. His stare settled on her.

''All right… I just hope I'm not doing something stupid…'' he muttered before he spoke up. ''I, uh… It's been on my mind for a very long time, to be quite honest, and I decided even before the competition that I'd visit you after the event. I honestly thought I wouldn't win the whole thing – I was planning to come a few weeks earlier, but then I didn't lose a battle and well… Anyway…'' he was rambling and Misty smiled; now sure her wishes would be granted. She had been quite obvious regarding her emotions – not direct, she was not that brave, but even a blind person would have noticed her infatuation with Ash. She guessed he knew for some time, but needed a little adjustments of his heart to embrace the fact. And start feeling the same.

''Is this about what I think it is about?'' she interrupted him and made things a little easier for him. He blinked at her for a moment, his focus lost and his eyes zeroing on her lips. And then glancing back at her eyes, a slight blush evident on his cheeks.

''Uh… I… It d-depends what you think this is about.'' He stammered and searched her eyes. She smiled and pulled his hand up to her lips, kissing his knuckles. She heard his breath hitch, and watched his reaction. ''Ash Ketchum, did you visit me to tell me something?'' she whispered as she held his hand close to her cheek. His palm touched her skin and soon his other hand touched her other cheek, both hands hugging her face. She stared into his eyes, a smile on her face as he leaned down and gently kissed her.

She did not hesitate and returned the kiss, her arms slowly making their way around his shoulders. He pulled her closer and one of his hands travelled through her hair, moving her head to a better angle. How long they locked lips, no one knew, but once they pulled apart, their faces red and eyes bright, they laughed and hugged each other.

''Once the interviews were over, I took the first flight. I didn't sleep much because I was so nervous. I mean, I… I had a hunch that you… that I had a chance, but I was still… I mean… I kind of like you.'' He finally blurted out and Misty grinned. ''I like you too, Ash, but you know that already.''

''No, yeah, I mean. It's more than 'like' for me. I think I'm seriously in love with you.'' He admitted, his fingers playing with her hair. Misty's eyes shined brightly as did her face. ''I think you know I feel the same, do you?''

They stared at each other for some time. Ash smiled. ''Yeah… Yeah… I do.''


End file.
